The overall objective of the Methodology Core is to provide access to innovative methodological expertise in biostatistics, outcomes and clinical research and along with computational resources necessary for the successful completion of the proposed MCRC projects and other important projects within the research base. The Core also provides an educational resource with the intent of enhancing the methodological quality of research initiatives in musculoskeletal diseases at Dartmouth. The specific aims are 1) to facilitate the implementation and completion of all MCRC projects and to assist investigators within the research base by providing expertise in biostatistics, research design, outcomes research, data management, and advanced computing, 2) to provide access to specialized data bases and computing resources, 3) to establish a targeted educational forum to foster methodological expertise within the existing research base by conducting research-in progress seminars in multidisciplinary clinical research with a focus on musculoskeletal disease, specialized seminars and directed research courses for pre- and post-doctoral trainees in the academic programs represented within the research base, and methodological mentorship for advanced trainees in graduate and post-graduate programs affiliated with the MCRC, 4) to provide methodological support for research review and data and safety monitoring for MCRC projects, and 5) to promote methodologic research in issues critical to the advancement of specific areas within the research base. The Core is highly integrated and closely aligned with quantitative and educational resources throughout Dartmouth, allowing for a broader representation and mutual sharing of expertise across the institution.